This crazy fake love
by Nostacholy
Summary: In a world where there are only men, Generation of Miracles are hot guys yet still single, a protective hitman lurks in the shadow, a whimsical fiancé can only mean chaotic mess, yakuza and gangsters are glaring daggers at their rival, two boys who, with no chemistry, are forced to date each other are the string connecting everything. What a crazy world! AoKaga ?Kuro


**Greeting everyone!**

**I'm back with a new story \(o v o)/ and guess what, it's AoKaga story. I'm sure that everyone must be surprised but to be honest, AoKaga is my favorite OTP at the moment. That shipping is just too CUTE! Really! I just love the dynamic unlikely chemistry between them and if we can get past their rough appearance, their romance is one of the most fluffiest ones I've ever read. And so, I was tempted to write a story about them. **

**Anyway, without further ado, may I present to you my 3rd fiction **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroko no Basket for it belongs to Fujimaka Tadatoshi.**

**Enjoy the story. R&R, plz!**

* * *

**Chapter 1****: Interlude to craziness**

This is a crazy story.

.

.

.

Actually, it's not really crazy if you turn a blind eye to many things.

In 21XX, humans encounter a special kind of disease, which strikes only women. From that point on, woman's population gradually decreases.

In 22XX, humanity's last woman dies, leaving behind a society filled with only men.

However, things is not as worse as one may assume. Later that year, scientists have found a way for men to have children without the help of woman. In the process, one sperm will be reprogrammed to act as egg, which is then fertilized in-vitro by another sperm to create the fetus. The baby will be raised in an artificially environment that resembles the womb and after 9 months, the baby is "born". This shocking discovery of a technique changes humans' fate and future completely because now two men can have children with each other without relying on another woman. People hope that with this discovery, the world will then regain the female population.

Nevertheless, one problem arises with this technique. Due to various genetic problem, only Y chromosome can be combined with the engineered egg, thus allowing only male child to be born. And so, gone is mankind's last hope.

The very next year, Earth's president issues one very important policy that changes people's way of life dramatically.

The society is divided into two major groups: _alpha_ and _omega_. Alpha is the term used for men who have dominant nature, as opposed to Omega, the submissive ones. In other words, Alpha is _seme_ while Omega is _uke_. Technically, it's a BL society.

And our love story is told in this crazy society.

-o0o-

"_I'm gonna keep this key."_

"_Then I'll keep the map."_

"_Once we've met again, we'll go to that place and open the chest together. Then let's get married."_

"_Uhm. It's a promise."_

"_A promise."_

_Two boys made a pinky swear under the ever vigilant watch of the moon and thousands of stars in the beautiful night sky. A comet painted a long shiny stroke on the deep dark canvas, witnessing the moment two boys entwined their fate together through a single vow that would last for eternity._

-o0o-

In a spacious room, one teenager was getting dressed in front of the mirror. He put on his white coat, adjusted his tie and checked himself one more time in the mirror. Satisfied with his appearance, the boy grabbed the bag on a nearby chair and made his way out of his room.

The boy's name was Aomine Daiki, a 15 year-old Alpha male, who was currently in first year at Teiko High School. He passed the long corridor that led to the kitchen, where he would be having his breakfast soon. On the way, he passed a mirror hung on the way and couldn't resist the urge to have one more glimpse of his looks. Short raven-blue hair parted on the side complimented well with his midnight blue eyes. His tanned skin was definitely considered exotic in Japan, where most people would have fair skin, but it didn't stop him from looking attractive. He flashed a grin, which revealed a full set of shiny white teeth, to his reflection in the mirror. Once done with admiring his appearance, he dashed to the kitchen in order to have his breakfast soon or else he would be late for school. And that was the last thing he wanted to face to begin a day.

Arriving at the destination, Aomine could hear loud sound of shouting and yelling beyond the door. The bluenette heaped out a sigh and gathered his strength to slam the door open.

"Oi, you dumbass, shut the fuck up! This is morning, you know!", Aomine yelled as loud as he could.

All faces present in the room turned around to look at the teenagers with fiery fierceness in their eyes as if Aomine was their greatest enemy. Their scariness was greatly enhanced by scars and bandages on their bodies. All men stood up at once, directing their deadly gaze towards the one standing at the door. And…

"**Good morning, Bocchan!"**, came the loud whole-hearted morning greeting.

Instantly, the deadly strained atmosphere was replaced by the friendly cheerful one. Men were laughing, merrily chatting and devouring their breakfast with no reservation.

Aomine Daiki was the young master of Toou Gumi, an influential famous yakuza clan in Japan, who would inherit his family's business as the third generation. Raised in such family, from the young age, he had learned how to fight with his fists and sword to defend himself, the family etiquettes and also, potential enemies of his family.

Aomine walked to his table, sat down and the chef quickly put his breakfast down on the table. The bluenette eyed his meal disinterestedly and then, turned his gaze towards his clan members. The same things happened every day. Some were trying to eat their breakfast without having their food stolen by others; some were engaging into fistfights to determine who was the manliest (Aomine snorted, he was obviously the manliest one here); some were snoozing on their plates of food due to working (fighting) overtime Yup, just same old things.

"_Just when will my life become more exciting?" _

-o0o-

_**Meanwhile, in a huge mansion**_

A young teenager were checking his bag's content for the third time to see if anything was missing. Having made sure he had got everything, he proceeded to check his looks in the mirror. Fiery red hair with dark brown tips matching his blood red eyes, healthy sun-kissed skin glowed in the sun ray pouring into the room through the window. Split eyebrows, his most distinctive feature, served to make his looks fiercer and manlier. Smiling contentedly, he adjusted the tie once more, dusted the imaginary dust off his shoulder and straightened his posture. He looked just perfect, the teen thought.

"Taiga, have you finished changing yet? Breakfast is getting cold", a voice called from outside of his room.

"Coming, dad."

However, hardly had the redhead come out the room when he remembered he still missed one thing, a very important item. He dashed quickly to the drawer and picked up one thing at the top. It was a plain red bandana. The teenager hurriedly draped the scarf around his neck in the way that resembled cowboy neckerchief but two ends were placed near his left shoulder.

"Taiga. Breakfast is not gonna eat themselves."

"Coming, dad."

With that, the redhead hurriedly left the room, dashing downstairs to have his meal to begin a day.

-o0o-

A 15-meter black limousine made its stop at the entrance of Teiko High school. Stepping out of the luxurious car was Aomine, the young master of Toou yakuza clan, basked in his usual glory of a dark tall handsome man. It would, however, come as no surprise that others would swoon at the mere sight if it hadn't been for one tiny problem. Yep, tiny.

"Make way for our Bocchan", Wakamatsu, a tall blond man announced loudly. Students quickly ran away from the scene.

"Yeah, right. Bocchan is coming through."

"You got problem with our Bocchan, huh?"

"Have a great day today, Bocchan!", Sakurai said to Aomine.

Indeed. A tiny problem.

Students at his school were all well-aware of his family background as yakuza; therefore, most of them didn't dare approaching him, let alone making friends with him. The number of friends he had could be counted on two hands and all of them were from basketball club. How lame! Though some omegas still came and confessed to him, they, after meeting his family and listening to their dramatic speech of how lucky that beta was to fall in love with Aomine , ran away the very next day. And so, for 15 years, he still hadn't engaged into any romantic relationship with anyone…yet.

So lost in his own desperate thought, Aomine didn't realize his clan's second-in-command, Imayoshi Shouchi, had approached him.

"Bocchan, we have been encountering some unknown gangsters in this district. We still haven't figured out their motive yet but it can't be anything good, so please be careful from now on", the glassed black-haired man advised Aomine, concern clearly laced in his voice.

"Yeah yeah", Aomine lazily picked his ears, "Can I go now? I'm gonna be late for my class".

After saying that, the bluenette walked away from his clan members, heading towards school's main building. Aomine couldn't care less about what the other just said. He didn't need Imayoshi to warn him of any impending danger because he was, after all, perfectly capable of defending himself from most attacks, bar gunshots, due to his gifted agility and flexibility. As the heir of one of the most prestigious yakuza clans, Aomine, from the young age, constantly found himself in some nasty situations with other rival clans that either wanted to eliminate him or too him for some hefty ransom. With skills and knowledge honed since he was young and unexpected-but-totally-welcome luck, he always managed to get away unscathed or with little injuries.

Now, let's get back to the subject of Aomine's friend. One peculiar yet interesting fact about their looks that nobody failed to notice was that they, just like Aomine, possessed very eye-catching, possibly to the point of extreme, hair and eye colour that, all too coincidentally, matched their surnames. However, aside from that, all of them, including Aomine, were very famous around Teiko school and probably many other school: in the high school basketball, they were known as "Generation of Miracle", five players who were extraordinarily gifted and unrivaled to anyone in basketball. Plus with their above average appearance, they were among the most sought single guys in Teiko. Nevertheless, up til now, all of them still hadn't found anyone that reached their standards.

"Aominecchi".

Aomine turned around and saw his friend, Kise Ryota, running towards him. Kise was also a part of the Generation of Miracle. He could be described as an annoying chirpy motor-mouthed yet handsome blond who happened to be a famous model that was featured in many magazine. He was a great guy to hang out with but sometimes Aomine thought he was better off without the blond due to his excessive annoyance.

"Yo, Aominecchi. Flashy entrance as always. People keep looking at you."

"Like I care. People's opinion doesn't matter to me", the blue-haired teenager let out a loud yawn.

"Many omegas look at you, you know. Why don't you give them a chance? Who knows, maybe you will find your match!", Kise said while giving a quick blink to his fanboys, who then promptly fainted to the ground.

"Like I care", Aomine said boringly, "They would have a chance if they looked a bit like Rai-chan."

Rai-chan was Aomine's favorite gravure model whose magazine the tanned teen usually bought. Unlike most omegas, the model had a large hard muscled body with nice proportion that was considered golden-ratio by many. How Aomine loved to gaze and marvel at those abs and bicep! Most omegas nowadays were pretty much the same, in Aomine's opinion, with feminine features: cute, innocent, small body, pale skin, big round eyes… However, in recent years, there had been a major shift in beauty concept and preference: people were getting more and more interested in omegas with manly tough features. And Aomine totally approved of that change. However, sights of such omegas were still very rare, which made them even more attractive and appealing.

"Really, Aominecchi! If you keep acting that way, you will end up forever alone-ssu!", Kise sighed, "Let's hurry up. Only 5 minutes left before the bell rings."

-o0o-

_**Outside the school wall, about 100 meters from Aomine's location**_

"Shit, shit, shit!"

One red-haired teen was running as fast as his legs could carry him while shouting excuses to people he bumped into.

"I should have taken Hyuga's offer for a ride. Thanks to that stupid dog, I got lost on the first day to school."

The teenager checked his watch. _"Shit! Only 5 more minutes left and I still have to find the teacher longue in the school. Can I make it?"_

As soon as the guy turned around the corner, the tall white-brick wall came into sight. Noticing his school's wall, the redhead picked up his speed, performing a tumbling jump. Quick as lightning, the teen used the inertia acquired through fast tumbling to make a high jump into the air, leaping his body across the wall. His two hands quickly landing at the top of the wall, the teenager used all his strength to make another tumble, directing his legs towards the ground for a safe landing. Things would have gone that way if there hadn't been something-or someone in this case- on the ground.

"_**Aominecchi, look out!" **_

Upon hearing that warning, the redhead realized that there was someone in his way, but it was too late.

_**BAM **_

"Ow…ow..ouch", the red-haired teenager grunted while massaging his aching butt. That was when he realized that he had landed on another person. And that unfortunate person happened to be Aomine.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry", the redhead apologized frantically and quickly stood up to make space for Aomine, "I didn't mean to land on you. I thought there was nothing on the schoolyard when I made that jump".

The teenager hastily fumbled out a bag of cookie out of his bag and lay it next to the still dizzy Aomine. "You can have these cookies as my apology. I gotta go now. Sorry!"

With that, the redhead took off, leaving a dumb-founded Kise and an unconscious Aomine with his face planted on the dirt.

"Oh my, now that what I call a jump", Kise complimented sing-songly. "I forgot! Aominecchi, are you alright-ssu?"

The bluenette still didn't move.

"Aomine…"

"**GYAAAAA!"**

Aomine stood up and shouted at the top of his lung with a very pissed expression. Kise couldn't help but fall to the ground, shocked by the sheer volume of his friend's voice.

"**That fucking asshole! I'm gonna kill him! How dare he landed on me! If I ever meet him again, he is so DEAAD. " **

The blond could only sighed at the bluenette's declaration!

-o0o-

"Good morning, everyone!"

Kise's cheerful greeting immediately gained attention from 4 other guys with unique hair color in the class, who were currently gathering around to chat about their weekend.

"Morning, Ki-chan", a pink-haired boy greeted back with an equally bright smile.

A green-haired teenager wearing glasses looked up from the book he was reading, pushing up his glasses haughtily. A tall violet-haired guy nodded to acknowledge Kise's presence.

"Good morning, Ryouta, Daiki", a red-haired boy with heterochromatic eyes said, looking critical at two teens who just arrived.

Aomine dragged his feet lazily to his table, making a reluctant grunt as response to the redhead's greeting. That was when the others noticed his presence.

"Dai-chan, what's happened to your face? Did you get into a fight?", the pink-haired guy quickly noticed Aomine's dirty face with a not-so-pretty bruise on his nose.

"Shut up, Satsuke! I don't want to talk about it now!", Aomine replied curtly, tossing his bag onto the table.

Sensing it would become a good talking topic, Kise wasted no time to initiate the talk, "Don't worry, Momoicchi, Aominecchi just got landed on".

"Landed on? What do you mean by that?", Momoi asked curiously.

"Here's the story", Kise started telling enthusiastically, earning attention from 4 other guys, "Aominecchi and I were walking to the main building, talking some random stuffs when suddenly, a guy jumped over the wall, yes, _the wall, _and Aominecchi was too shocked to dodge in time. And so, that guy had made his land on Aominecchi's back, pushing Aominecchi's face onto the ground, and thus, the bruise."

"That is impossible. Our school wall is more than 2 meters high. How can a person jump over _tha_t?", the green-haired boy named Midorima snorted, expressing his disbelief over Kise's story.

"But it's the truth. I saw it with my own eyes. That boy jumped over the wall as if he was flying. At that time, I even thought an angel just descended from the sky."

"Angel my ass! More like a fucking devil!", Aomine butted in rudely, irritated by Kise's overimaginative description.

"Daiki, watch your words", the redhead named Akashi sent a quick glare to Aomine, who internally gulped nervously.

"If I wasn't mistaken, then that boy was an omega. There was the omega symbol near Teiko emblem. I wonder if I'm right", Kise wondered out loud, his face scrunching up in thinking.

"Omega or not, I'm gonna kill him once I see him again", Aomine gritted his teeth frustratedly, still annoyed by the fact that he had been used as a landing board by someone else, and an omega no less.

"Dai-chan, should I remind you that school rule forbids an Alpha from hurting another Omega. You might get expelled for doing that. And if I remember correctly, your clan does include that rule in the business code", Momoi scolded sternly while gently putting a band-aid on Aomine's nose.

"Ouch… damn that stupid rule", Aomine grunted annoyedly.

At that moment, Aomine's homeroom teacher, Harasawa-sensei, walked in, prompting the students to end their chatter.

"Okay, class. Get back to your seat", the teacher spoke with clear voice, "Starting from today, our class's gonna have a new transfer student. You can come in now, Kagami-san."

"Yes, sir."

Normally, Aomine wasn't the one to care about teacher's announcement during homeroom period unless it had something beneficial to him, such as Rai-chan transferring to his class (like that could ever happen). However, today, by some bizarre twist of fate, also at the horrifying expense of his sanity, he actually peeked up from his table to catch a glimpse of the new student.

Coming into class with head held high in confidence, the transfer student turned to face the class with a bright grin that could light up the whole room. Hands clapped behind his back, he cocked his head to one side, making the red scarf sway a bit.

"Good morning, everyone. My name is Kagami Taiga. Nice to meet you all. I come from Texas, America", Kagami introduced himself cheerily while maintaining his warm smile on his face, "I'm a half Japanese on my dad's side and half America on my mom's, but I'm capable of speaking and understanding Japanese. Please take care of me". The redhead bowed slightly at the end of his introduction.

And the class was in an uproar.

"WOAAA! WHAT A CUTE OMEGA!"

"LOOK AT HIS BODY! NOW THAT'S WHAT I CALL HOT!"

"HE LOOKS SO COOL! I WANT THAT BANDANA"

The students in the class quickly turned on their chatting switch, talking to each other about what a catch the new student was. Alpha males were ogling, marveling and drooling at the redhead due to his out-of-ordinary sexy looks for an omega. Omega males were also admiring at the teen's fierceness, manliness and cuteness, all of which had manage to blend very well. By some miracle, the Generation of Miracle (how ironic) also included themselves in the chatting and commenting.

"_He's half America. Things will get interesting from now on"_, Akashi mused.

"_Uhm, he has split eyebrows. Cute… Kinda remind me of bunny apples… Hungry",_ the violet-haired teen named Murasakibara thought, his hand automatically fumbling a bag of snack out the desk drawer.

"Woa, for an omega, he sure has nice body. And cute!", Momoi whistled.

"I must admit, his looks are good… for an omega", Midorima pushed up his glasses.

"_Is it me or does he look kinda familiar?"_, Kise wondered. Oh, the wonder that was called Kise's memory!

"…..". Aomine was speechless.

"OK, class, calm down", Harasawa-sensei raised both hands, signaling the students to stop talking, "Kagami-san, for the time being, you can sit at the back of the class."

"Okay", Kagami nodded and proceeded to move to his seat.

When the redhead got closer to his seat, his crimson eyes met Aomine's blue ones, and by some unknown force, both boys recognized each other immediately.

"**AHHHH!". **

Their loud yelling jolted everyone, and all eyes, at once, were directed at the two tall teens**. **

"You're the one I…", Kagami said surprisedly, recognizing Aomine was the one he landed on just a few minutes ago.

"**Barbaric omega"**, Aomine shouted disgustedly, pointing his finger rudely at Kagami's face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**What the hell! How dare you call me barbaric!"**

"**What's wrong with that! You fucking landed on me!"**

"**That? I already apologized to you, you know!"**

"**You call that an apology!"**

"**Hey, I even gave you my cookies! And that isn't enough?"**

"**Fuck your cookies! All I knew was that you landed on me and injured my pretty Alpha face."**

"**If you call yourself an Alpha, then why don't you let this pass and accept it like a true Alpha! Fine, I apologize to you again so just goddamn forgive me already."**

"**Shut your fucking mouth!"**

"**You're the one who should shut the fuck up, you wimp!"**

"**Shut up, you…. you ugly PIG!" **

_Snap. _Kagami's final restraint cracked.

"**Who's an ugly PIG?"**

**BAM!**

Kagami swung his fist and delivered a strong uppercut to Aomine's jaw, sending the bluenette off from his seat.

At that moment, everything seemed to go in slow motion. Aomine's body flew up like a leaf being blown in the wind. Students were so shocked that their eyes and mouths were wide open as if to attract flies. Generation of Miracle were also lost in their own land of pure astonishment. Akashi clapped his hands while mumbling something like: "What an uppercut!". Even Kagami, the one who struck Aomine, were also surprised at his own action.

-o0o-

"I'm saying this one more time: JUST FORGIVE ME AND THIS WHOLE FIASCO CAN END". Kagami punched the wall behind Aomine, stressing every word to emphasize his meaning.

Aomine and Kagami were currently standing outside of their classroom, with Aomine being pushed to the wall and Kagami having his fist dangerously close to the tanned teen's face. Harasawa-sensei had decided that both teenagers needed to go outside to settle their brawl so as not to disturb other students, but they could have only 5 minutes to do so. However, things didn't go as smoothly as the teacher expected. Being an impatient hot-headed person, hardly had Kagami stepped out of the class when he roughly pushed Aomine to the nearest wall to deliver his message.

"With that kind of apology, you can go and fuck yourself. There's no way I'm gonna forgive you!", Aomine yelled back with the same volume, not wanting to be threatened by Kagami.

"Damn it", the Kagami groaned in frustration, "First day of high school and it has to be THIS WAY!"

Aomine simply tsked at the redhead's outburst, which then received a burning hateful death glare from Kagami that made the tanned shiver a bit. If looks could kill, Aomine would have already been a pile of ash on the ground by now.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR DAMN FAULT!", the dual-haired teen spat fire at the other, "Today was supposed to be my grand debut into my glorious high school days and you completely ruined it."

To say that Kagami was pissed was the biggest understatement of the century; in fact, the redhead was mad, livid, infuriated. To prepare for today's introduction, the teen had gone through all the trouble making notes of what he was gonna say in front of class and memorizing them until the note wore out; he even practiced speaking in front of the mirror to make adjustments to his facial expression and posture. All that was to make a good first impression on his new classmates so that the redhead could get along well with them. However, all of his effort had gone to waste due to a certain wimpy ganguro who dared call himself an Alpha yet couldn't handle a single knee from Kagami.

"My first impression was all ruined because of YOU", Kagami stressed strongly at "you" while pointing at Aomine, who retaliated by making an obscene gesture with his middle finger, "Now people will think I'm some kind violent barbaric Omega."

"You already are a barbarian so just live with it, you loser!", Aomine smirked.

"YOU…YOU…WHO ARE YOU CALLING A LOSER?"

"OF COURSE IT'S YOU. WHO DO YOU THINK I'M TALKING ABOUT? WOA, YOU'RE NOT ONLY A LOSER BUT ALSO A MORON!"

"THAT'S IT! YOU'RE DEAD!"

Kagami balled his fist tightly, preparing to launch another uppercut at Aomine that certainly promised something very unpleasant if the punch ever hit its target. The bluenette, seeing the other about to hit him, quickly got into defense posture, bracing himself for the upcoming attack. Two tall guys locked themselves in an intense staring match, their fighting spirit clashing each other, none willing to yield.

_SLAP!_

_SLAP! _

Two slapping sounds echoed in the hall. Two teens were hugging the back of their heads. One teacher was crossing his arms to his chest, clipboard that was used to hit two teens in one hand, looking unimpressed at his two students who were currently too busy whining for their head.

"I told you two to go out here to settle your fight, not to compete who yell the loudest and get into another fight!", Harasawa scolded sternly.

"But sensei, this guy started first", Kagami whined as if he were a 5 year old child, "I apologized to him but that jerk still didn't forgive me."

"Screw you fucking apology! I'll never forget this for the rest of my life." Aomine retorted back, not caring he was using swear words in front of the teacher.

"ENOUGH, BOTH OF YOU!", Harasawa-sensei, unable to put up with this, decided to join in the shouting competition, successfully capturing their attention, "I have given you two boys a chance to settle this peacefully but you two not only didn't use this but also disturbed other classes with your yelling. If that's the case then…"

.

.

.

Two tables next to each other. And two teens were forced to sit on them.

"From now on, you two will sit next to each other."

Kagami and Aomine could only stare at each other in horror.

"Don't you dare come close to me. I don't want to catch your wimpy germ", Kagami snarled disdainfully at his table neighbor.

"Wouldn't dream of that, so shut up you pig".

And Aomine received a punch to his cheek.

"_See! That bastard is a barbaric omega_!", Aomine thought while rubbing his sore cheek.

-o0o-

"Aominecchi, are you okay?", Kise asked concernedly.

It was recess at the moment. Aomine was currently sprawling lazily on the table, mumbling something like "What a bad-haired day!" or "That pig!". Fortunately for the tanned teen, Kagami, who the tanned boy was referring to as a pig, had decided to go out to explore the school after the bell chimed or else, the bluenette would definitely receive either a punch to his cheek or an uppercut to his jaw.

"How do you think I am? Of course, I'm not OK. Why do you think I'm OK? How can I be OK?", Aomine hissed his answer through his gritted teeth.

"Come on, Aominecchi. He already said sorry to you when he kneed you in the schoolyard". Kise said and was immediately greeted by a death glare from the tanned teen. "Ah, I almost forgot. Kagamicchi did leave you his cookies. At that time, you were too angry to pick them up, so I kept them for you."

Aomine saw the blond taking out a small bag of cookies and putting it on his table. The brown cookies looked temptingly delicious but the bluenette quickly flushed the thought into the depth of the black hole called his brain. There was no way that violent barbarian could make something edible, let alone delicious. Probably taste like Satsuke's cooking, Aomine shivered at the mere thought..

"You can have it if you want", Aomine waved dismissively at Kise.

"Are you sure?"

"Never so sure in my life. In fact, I don't give a damn if you throw it into the toilet."

"Okay, then. Itadakimasu"

Kise opened the bag, took out one cookie and munched it.

"Hmmm… Delicious", the blond's eyes shone with sparkles, "Aominecchi, you gotta try this. It's totally yummy."

"No way. It may be delicious to you but it probably tastes like shit to me", Aomine stubbornly refused to touch Kagami's cookies.

"Oh well, I'm gonna share this with the others." Kise shrugged. "Hey, everyone, you gotta try these. It's yummy."

Kise ran to his friends, who were gathering around Akashi's table and shared Kagami's snack with them. Like Kise, those guys also took delight in the cookies, giving praises to the one who baked them. When Kise said that Kagami was the one who made the cookies, the group couldn't help but be taken by surprise that a tall muscular guy with rather rough features like Kagami could actually cook and produce such delicious delicacy. Murasakibara, a glutton who had a big sweet tooth, happily munched the rest of the cookies and decided to seek Kagami for more. Back to Aomine, who decided to while away the time sulking grumpily at his table, couldn't help but feel pissed. Pissed that a violent barbarian could actually make something edible and delicious. Pissed that his friends praised the other. But most of all, pissed at why he couldn't get that stupid redhead out of his mind.

-o0o-

"That violent asshole, just you wait, one day I'll get back at you for this."

It had been 5 days since Kagami's transfer and now it was Friday, the last day of the week that he had to tolerate with the bastard. Within the week, the tanned teen had been making "good friends" with various hard objects ranging from the steel pencil case to the steel barrel. What had he done to be treated like that? One time in P.E class, after seeing Kagami's swinging performance with the high bar- guys were swooning how flexible and fearless the redhead was- and Kise's whistle of how amazing Kagamicchi was, Aomine decided to join in the comment session by saying that "Looks more like a pig being roasted on the bar" and the next second, he was kissing a container thrown by none other than Kagami (where did the barbarian get that container was still a mystery to Aomine). Another time at lunch break, seeing the monstrous amount of food that Kagami had for his meal, Aomine accidentally blurted out that Kagami ate like a pig and the next thing he knew was a hot Chinese rice bowl being hurled at his face (again, where the moron got the bowl from remained a mystery). And one time, Kise was making a lame joke about why a pig didn't cross the road (the lame answer was that the pig wasn't being cooked) and Aomine immediately made "friends" with a pig statue (the tanned teen gave up on figuring how the omega could store so many big things).

At the moment, Aomine was making his way back to his house after a long day of listening to nonsense things and being hit by Kagami; the tanned teen couldn't ask for anything more than a peaceful weekend, sprawling lazily on the floor while looking through Rai-chan's photobooks.

Upon arriving at the house's entrance, he was immediately greeted by his father who signaled him to follow him to the main room. Obediently complying with his father's wish, the tanned teen quietly followed his father with the thought that if he listened to his old man, he would at least have a peaceful weekend to himself.

"Daiki, I have something important to tell you", Aomine's father turned to his son with a grim expression, "It's time you start acting like a true young master and take on responsibility of our clan."

"Care to explain more, old man."

"I believe you have heard about the appearance of some unknown gangsters in our territory, right? It seems likely an all-out war will happen between our gang and those guys."

"What the fuck? Seriously old man?"

"Do you think I can joke about something this serious? However, what I'm afraid is that if this war does happen, neither sides will escape any loss and mortality."

At this point, Aomine's demeanor changed from uninterested to serious. Despite his uncaring looks, the tanned teen actually cared a great deal about his family, those who he had spent 15 years living with. Even if they were not related by blood, Aomine had always considered them brothers and in return, despite their arguments over trivial things, they had always been nice to the teen; therefore, he couldn't turn a blind eye to such imminent threat that could take away those who was important to him.

"Old man, can I do something to stop this?", Aomine, for the first time of his life, asked urgently, desperate to know if he would be of any help to the family.

"Oh, don't worry, young man. There is one way to stop this", the older man said, a devilish glint flashing in his eyes.

"What is it?"

"Fortunately, I happen to be a good friend with their boss. According to my information network, he also has a son who is about your age. So, Daiki, this is where you come in."

Aomine's father turned around to face his son directly and the bomb was dropped.

"You will start dating with him."

"Huh?" was Aomine's surprised answer. The tan teen's brain gear started to rotate to process the information, finding why him dating another guy would prevent the upcoming disaster.

"It's simple. If you and he date, people of both sides would never dare fighting each other, right? It's a foolproof plan. So what do you say? Will you do it? If you want, you can fake it."

The tanned teen stood there in silence, contemplating what his father just said. It was true; if both heirs were dating each other, the gangs would cease all their fighting for the sake of their young masters' romance. Aomine also had no qualms about dating things; it seemed like his father didn't expect him to get serious with that guy so what could hurt him if he agreed to the plan? Probably nothing…

"Ok, I'll do it. So who is the guy I'm supposed to be dating with?" Aomine asked, hoping that the other heir wouldn't turn out to be some nerdy freak or some intolerable dick.

"Don't worry. If I'm correct, then he's exactly your type", the old man smirked at Aomine's eager expression.

"Okay, come on in."

"_What! They're already here! Is it like pop said? That guy also has a body like Rai-chan. Oh wait, could it be Rai-chan?"_. Aomine suddenly feel butterflies in his stomach.

"But daddy, this is too sudden. How can you expect me to date someone whose face I don't even know?", a voice spoke behind the curtain.

"_Huh! That voice…" _

"So Daiki, allow me to introduce you to your boyfriend", the man pulled the curtain, revealing to Aomine two people standing behind it.

"But I'm not ready yet."

Red met blue. Two shocking electric flow coursed through two boys as they laid their eyes on each other.

Two teens couldn't only gape in horror as they recognized who their partners were.

The other guy who Aomine was supposed to date with turned out to be none other than his worst nightmare, the one he regarded as the ugliest pig in the world, Kagami Taiga.

Aparently, the feeling was mutual. Kagami couldn't bring himself to believe that he was gonna date with the wimpy sissy king-of-the-jerks ganguro called Aomine Daiki.

And two teens' father just had to choose moment to drop an even bigger bomb onto their poor sons.

"By the way, you two will be dating for 3 years."

Aomine and Kagami slowly turned their head to face each other with the same horrified expression as if the grim reaper was gonna swing the death sickle through them.

That day just witnessed the birth of the most unmatched couple. That day, two people with absolutely no chemistry started dating.

It was also that very moment that marked the end of Aomine and Kagami's peaceful high school days. And the door to many unforetold crazy chaotic days for both teens were slammed open.

And our crazy story began from here.

_**TBC**_

* * *

**I have no idea what got into my mind when I wrote this. At first, I considered writing M-pregnancy but then, I changed my mind... **

**Oh, I did use one manga as inspiration for the plot. Can anyone guess what that manga is ;)? No, it's not Kuroko no Basuke.**

**Until next time!**


End file.
